Chibi Love:The Rewrite
by Yami Half-Demon
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original Chibi Love. Yami and Yugi love each other, but haven't let the other know yet. They need some help, so someone decides to intervene...
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! Here's the first chapter for the re-write to **Chibi Love**. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Yugi: I hope they like the story, but why did you re-write it again?

Well, obviously you didn't read my author's note in the original. So I'll briefly explain: I had written this story a long time ago, and had most of it done; but then I got busy with school, so this was put on the backburner for a while. When I finally got back to writing, I re-read this story to write the new chapter, and found that I wasn't going to be able to write anything good. My way of thinking had changed, so any ideas I had for this story was gone. So I decided to re-write it; that way, it'll make more sense and there'll be some more chapters for the readers.

Yugi: Oh, that's why. Well, it makes sense, and it's true. I don't know if you were going to be able to continue the original with the way it was.

I'm surprised that you even read the story, most of the time you were stuck in the closet with Yami…by the way, that reminds me, you guys owe me a new set of sheets…. **_*slight glare and blush*_**

Yugi and Yami: ***sweatdrop and blush*** He-he, right…we'll get right on that…

You do that, but first, do the disclaimer, please…

Yami: Very well, Yami Half-Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot….so enjoy the re-write…

Oh! FYI: Yami's got his own body, ok? Ok...

/Yugi's mind link/

/Yami's mind link/

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

_**One day at the Game shop…**_

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi called up the stairs where the spirit of the puzzle was in his room. Said spirit walked out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Yugi?" he responded

"Do you think you could help me with the boxes of new shipments? I need to have them out on display by today."

"Sure." Yami replied as he walked down the stairs. Once there they walked into the storage room to pick up the boxes. It took a while as most of the boxes were pretty heavy and required both of them to grab on to one box at a time. Once, their hands brushed up against each others as they reached for the same box, which got them turning away from each other, not noticing each other's blush.

"S-sorry." Yugi said

"I-it's ok." Yami said.

After that small awkward moment, they continued working and managed to get all the boxes they needed and proceeded to take out the merchandise and place them on display. As they worked, each had the same thing on their minds: each other. You see Yami and Yugi both like each other very much, but they fear rejection, so they've kept their feelings a secret from each other, trying to act as normal as possible.

As Yami was setting up a cardboard cutout of the Dark Magician, his thoughts were focused on the encounter back in the storage room.

_'Wow that was really close. Good thing for the dim lighting, otherwise Yugi might have seen the way I reacted. If that had happened out here he might've gotten suspicious. But I can't keep hiding it forever. Sooner or later I'm gonna slip up and he'll figure it out. Every time I see or hear him I just want to grab him and kiss him. Before that happens I need to tell him how I feel. I should just tell him straight out, but… ah! Why is this so difficult!'_

Unfortunately, Yami left the mind link open for Yugi to catch that last part—

/Why is what so difficult, Yami? /

/Umm…n-nothing, Yugi. I'm just having a little trouble getting this cutout to stand on its own. /

/ Oh, do you need any help? /

/N-no, that's ok. I figured it out. Thank you for offering, though. / _'Damn. I'm already starting to slip up. Before I was able to keep the mind link sealed tight, even in my sleep! I really need to be more careful.'_

What he didn't know was that Yugi was thinking almost the same thing.

_'I wish I could tell him how I feel. He's been on my mind a lot recently, so much so that I've been zoning out. And now I can't seem to function unless I see or hear him throughout the day. This is becoming a problem. I need to tell him.'_

And the rest of the afternoon went on in silence as the two were on opposite sides of the room setting up the displays, each completely lost in their thoughts.

**Later that night….**

"Goodnight, Yami." Yugi said as he climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami responded as he too climbed into his own bed in the bedroom they shared. Soon they were both in a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, the duel monsters deck they left on the desk began to glow as a beam of light shot out of the deck. The light soon took the familiar form of the Dark Magician Girl. She was floating in the middle of the room looking at both boys. She seemed to be lost in thought as she kept switching between Yami and Yugi.

_'Aww… they look so cute when their asleep, but they would look even cuter sleeping together. If only they were able to ignore their fears and confess. There would certainly be less tension between them and everyone else back in the deck would stop complaining. Even their friends can see how much they want each other. Now, how to get them to confess….Oh! I know!'_

And with that, she raised her staff and waved it in front of her. Golden dust flew from it and landed on both boys before it glowed and disappeared. Seeing her job done, she began to glow as she went back into the deck.

_'Good luck masters!'_ she thought with a giggle as the deck lost its glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of the re-write! Enjoy!

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

**The Next Morning…**

Sunlight poured into the window, signifying the start of a new day. The light moved into the room, right into Yugi's closed eyes, stirring him awake. He made to turn away from the light, but found something on top of him preventing him from doing so. He didn't want to wake up, but his ever growing curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes slightly to see nothing but crimson eyes in his vision. He was confused at first, until the crimson eyes backed away to reveal the owner of said eyes, along with familiar spiky tri-colored hair: Yami.

"You're awake! Yay!" Yami said with his hands in the air.

At first, Yugi thought he was dreaming, until he pinched himself. Then he took a good look at Yami and realized that he looked different. For one thing, he was very small, like a child, and had very wide eyes. All this was too much for Yugi to take in so early in the morning, so he just lay there, looking at Yami in shock and disbelief.

"Y-Yami?"

"Hi, Hi!" Yami said.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Yami tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"You're…small…a chibi!"

"No I not, I 4!"

"O…Kay. You're 4?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, well, once I get dressed I can fig—Yami! Where are your clothes!" Yugi exclaimed as he, and Yami apparently, looked down and realized that the chibi was indeed, naked. Yami looked back up at Yugi with a very embarrassed face. Yugi wasn't doing any better. His face was just as bad, if not worse than Yami's, considering he was still sitting on top of Yugi.

_'Ok, calm down. Let's get this straightened out: Yami is a chibi, naked, and sitting on top of me. Oh, someone must have a twisted sense of humor up there, because this isn't exactly the passionate moment I had in mind.'_

"OK, maybe I can find some old clothes of mine in the attic. Then, once we're dressed, we can get some breakfast, alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yay! Bweakfast!" Yami exclaimed as he got off Yugi and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yami, get back here! You're not dressed yet!" Yugi said as he ran off after the transformed pharaoh.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far…

Yugi: I hope they are, I'm getting into this story…

Glad you like it, Yugi. Yami, disclaimer, please?

Yami: Very well… Yami Half-Demon does not own Yugioh in any way shape or form, understood?

"speech"

'_thoughts' _

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Yay! Bweakfast!" Yami exclaimed as he got off Yugi and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yami, get back here! You're not dressed yet!" Yugi said as he ran off after the transformed pharaoh.

* * *

'_Geez! Who knew a chibi could be so fast?'_ Yugi thought as he rested on his bed after finally catching Yami after a few long agonizing minutes. Yami was fast, even for a chibi. He managed to get Yami settled down long enough for him to go up to the attic and look for clothes.

"Good thing Grandpa's a bit of a pack rat." Yugi said as he finally found the box he was looking for. In it were all the clothes he had worn as a child, and by the looks of it, would fit Yami perfectly. He picked out a black shirt and some blue jeans close enough to what Yami would usually wear. He stepped out of the attic to meet an adorable sight: Yami playing with a Dark Magician and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy, having a mock battle with each other.

"Take dat, Bloo-eyes!" yelled Yami as he moved the Dark Magician to "attack" the dragon. Yugi laughed at this.

"Ok, Yami time to get dressed!" Yugi said as he held up the clothes he found.

"Aww…do I hafta?" Yami asked.

"If you don't, you can't get breakfast…" Yugi said, hoping that would make Yami cooperate.

"Ok." Yami said, giving Yugi a sigh of relief. With that he got Yami dressed and then dressed himself, then carried Yami down the stairs.

Once they got downstairs, Yugi found a note on the table. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Yugi,

I've gone off to an archeological dig with Professor Hawkins. There's enough money for food and other things. Please take care of yourself. I'll be back in a few weeks.

Love, Grandpa"

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about explaining this to Grandpa." He said while looking at Yami. In return, Yami looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi, I hungwy."

"All right, I'll make breakfast, and you stay here, ok?"

"Ok!"

'_Aww…he's so cute!'_ Yugi thought while making breakfast, smiling at Yami who was sitting on the chair, swinging his legs, waiting patiently for something to eat…

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Bweakfast ready, Yugi?"

"Yes, Yami, here you go." Yugi said as he put a plate of chopped up pancakes in front of him.

"Yay! Tank you, Yugi!" Yami said as he grabbed his fork and started digging in, while Yugi did the same with his pancakes.

'_I wonder how this happened. I mean, yesterday Yami seemed fine, and nothing out of the ordinary happened, and now this happens all of a sudden. This might be some kind of magic, but the only one who might be able to tell me if magic is the cause of it is sitting here in front of me, eating chopped up pancakes and smiling like he doesn't have a care in the world. He probably doesn't even know what's going on with him. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't dwell on things I can't answer. I'll just take care of him. Maybe it'll wear off and he'll change back. I wonder if he'll remember this—'_

He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud crashing sound and an even louder wailing. He looked to where Yami was sitting and saw that he was gone.

"Yami, where are you?"

He followed the crying to see Yami on the floor covered in maple syrup and the remains of the broken bottle surrounding him.

"Yami! Are you ok? What happened?" he asked with deep concern in his eyes.

"I-I twied to get the sywup but it was too high. 'ou was dweaming and I didn' wanna boder 'ou, so I cwimbed the chair and got the bottle, but I fell down and the sywup bwoke. A-Are you mad at me, Yugi?" Yami said in between sobs.

"No, Yami, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault, it was an accident. But the next time you want something that's too high for you, ask me, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up; you're all sticky from the syrup."

He carried Yami up the stairs and into the bathroom where he set him down and turned on the water. Then he took off Yami's clothes and put them in the laundry hamper. Both boys blushed at the sight of Yami's naked body. Yugi snapped out of it, picked Yami up and put him in the tub. He splashed around as Yugi tried to wash his hair.

"Yay! Bubbles!" Yami said as he continued to splash around.

'_Oh, if only I had a camera. This is too cute. I wonder if Yami really acted like this as a child. I never really thought I would be giving him a bath…well, I did, but not like this…' _

Then he got a big fluffy towel and dried Yami off. He got some new clothes and dressed him again.

"Ok, Yami, you're clean; now to clean up that mess in the kitchen. Come on, Yami." Yugi said as he picked him up and went back down stairs. Once they were in the kitchen, Yugi placed Yami on top of the counter.

"Ok, Yami, you stay here while I clean up, alright?"

"OK."

Yugi spent the next few minutes cleaning up the sticky syrup from the floor, sweeping up the broken pieces, and washing the dishes.

'_Ok, that's taken care of, but now what? There's not much for Yami to do here. I have plenty of games, but I don't know if he'll still be able to play them. They're very complicated for a child, and by the looks of it, he's got the mind of a child. I can't take him to anyone's house. Joey's at his mom's with Serenity, Tristan's out of town; Tea….I'm not taking him there; Ryou's isn't a good idea either. Bakura will surely try something on Yami in his current…condition; Duke's off to a gaming convention in Tokyo; and there's no way Kaiba will lend a helping hand. Hmm…maybe I can take him to the park.'_

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Yami responded, bouncing on his heels.

"OK, the park it is then." Yugi said, laughing.

* * *

ok, you know what to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here you go guys…sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been getting ideas on different stories and I was busy with school. So without further ado: Yugi, disclaimer please?

Yugi: Sure! YamiHalf-Demon does not own Yugioh! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Yami responded, bouncing on his heels.

"Ok, the park it is then."

* * *

**At the park…**

"Higher, Yugi, higher!" Yami said as Yugi pushed him on the swing. They had done just about everything: the slide, the carousel, the see-saw, and played every game Yugi could think of, from 'I spy' to 'hide-and-seek.' Fortunately, that kept them occupied for a good majority of the afternoon. It was now lunchtime, as Yami's grumbling stomach made it very apparent. Yami blushed, but Yugi just smiled.

"I hungwy, Yugi."

"I can tell. How about we get some lunch?"

"Ok!"

Yugi couldn't help but go 'aww' in his mind.

"Come on, let's go get some cheeseburgers."

And so, they walked to a local restaurant.

"Can we get 2 cheeseburgers and sodas, please?" Yugi asked the waitress who took their order.

"Alright, would you like one of those smaller for your brother there?"

"Um, yes, thank you." Yugi said as he sweat dropped at the fact that she mistook Yami for his brother. But, then again, who could blame her? They looked almost exactly alike, except for the extra streaks of yellow and sharp, crimson eyes on Yami and the angelic face with innocent amethyst eyes on Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but stare at Yami as he colored on the kids' menu. Currently, he was drawing a line perfectly towards the exit of a maze. Actually, he was solving every game there, perfectly.

'I don't believe it. Even as a chibi, he's still the King of Games.' Yugi thought as he smirked at the four year old pharaoh. Yami felt that he was being stared at and looked up to see Yugi smirking at him.

"What's wong, Yugi? Did I do something? Are 'ou mad at me?"

"No, Yami, I can never be mad at you. I love you too much to be mad at you." Yugi said as he mentally cursed himself for saying that as Yami looked at him with a somewhat confused face.

'I can't believe I just said that. I know I was planning to say it to him anyway, but I was hoping it would be when he's back to normal and is able to understand what I'm trying to tell him. Maybe he won't remember this when he changes back.'

Little did Yugi know that Yami was going to be well aware of what went on that day. That's when the waitress finally decided to show up with their orders. They spent the next hour happily eating their cheeseburgers.

**At the game shop…**

Yugi carried an already sleeping Yami upstairs to their bedroom. Both were very tired. Yami had "accidentally" gotten a hold of some of the sugar packets at the restaurant and was running in circles on the way home, with Yugi quickly behind him as to prevent him from getting hurt. He began to wind down about 5 blocks away and quickly fell asleep on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi couldn't help but blush as he felt Yami breathing on his neck. As much as he kept telling himself to pretend that it was just a small child, his thoughts would immediately tell him that it was still Yami, the spirit of the pharaoh that he fell in love with. He put Yami down on his bed as he got himself and Yami ready for bed. He figured Yami was too small to sleep in his own bed, seeing as how he might fall off, and slipped into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around Yami as to keep him in bed. Little did Yugi know that things were going to be a little different the next day. As he was falling asleep, he failed to hear Yami's whisper,

"I love 'ou, too, Yugi."

**Later that night…**

The forgotten deck on the desk began to glow again as a light shot out of it, forming the familiar Dark Magician Girl. She floated in front of both boys on the bed, looking slightly agitated and annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Oh, he was so close! If only Master Yami had said that a little louder…oh well, I guess he'll have to tell Master Yugi tomorrow. Now I'll have to change them again."

And with that said, she waved her staff over them again, as golden dust landed on them, glowed for a minute, and then disappeared. As she too began to disappear, she said, "I hope you get this done by tomorrow. The other duel monsters are starting to think that you'll never get together, masters. Good luck."

And with that, she vanished completely.

* * *

Hope this little piece of cuteness makes up for me not updating in a month! You know what to do if you like this! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but college takes up a lot of my time. But, here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

**The next morning…**

Sunlight entered the bedroom window, hitting Yami in the face and waking him up. He opened his eyes slightly to adjust to the incoming light. He sat up and stretched as he looked around the room, noticing that something was out of place. For starters, he wasn't in his own bed, which brought him to his next thought,

_'Where's Yugi? And why am I in his bed?'_

The moment he thought that, it seemed as though that turned on a faucet in his mind as the events of yesterday came flooding into his mind. Many questions ran through his head as he replayed what happened the other day.

_'Yugi must have put me in bed with him after I fell asleep last night so I wouldn't fall off my bed. But I don't understand it. How did I become a chibi, and why couldn't I control myself? I was aware of everything I said and did, but every time I tried to act the way I normally do, something kept pushing me back, like I was supposed to just sit back and watch. Speaking of which…I really do appreciate what Yugi did for me though…but I wonder if what he said was true, or was it just because I'm a—wait a minute…'_

He finally realized that he was back to normal. He looked down at himself and saw he was regular size again, except for the fact that he was completely naked. He blushed a little and thought, _'maybe it's a good thing Yugi's not in here.'_ As soon as he thought that, he felt something moving in the bed. He looked around and saw a little lump moving around, along with the faint sound of a whimper. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted the sheet off the lump and looked underneath to reveal a very cute, but naked chibi Yugi trying to find his way out of the sheets. To say Yami was surprised was an understatement.

"Yugi?"

The little chibi finally noticed him and looked at him with very big, teary violet eyes, saying, "I scawed. It too dark."

Yami couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the little boy. He lifted the remainder of the sheet off Yugi and said, "Now it isn't."

"It no dark?"

"It no dark." Yami said, mimicking his chibi speech.

"Yay! It no dark!" he said and stood up to hug Yami around his neck. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi, forgetting he was naked for a few seconds, until Yugi, being the ever observant one, looked down and asked the most innocent question, "Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Where your clothes?"

Yami looked down briefly before blushing and, trying to get the attention off himself, asked,

"I don't know, where are yours?"

That seemed to do it. Yugi looked down at himself and, if possible, blushed harder than Yami did just a few seconds ago.

"I guess we're both gonna have to get dressed before going down for breakfast, eh Hikari?"

All Yugi could do was give a little smile and nod slightly. Yami got off the bed and walked to the dresser and grabbed some underwear and quickly put them on. Then he walked to the closet and grabbed his usual black attire and got dressed, all while Yugi watched from the bed, still blushing somewhat. Then, he took Yugi up to the attic and asked him which outfit he would like to wear. It didn't take him long to choose a white shirt, blue pants and a jacket, similar to what he would normally wear. After Yami got him dressed, he carried him downstairs for breakfast.

"What would you like to eat, Yugi?"

"Umm…ceweals pwease!"

"Ok, cereal it is." He said as he grabbed a bowl and went to the cabinet to grab the box of cereal, only to find that there was only enough for Yugi, so he poured the box of cereal into the bowl and poured the milk into it. As he ate, Yami was lost in thought.

_'I wonder if I'm putting too much thought into this. I mean you hear people say 'I love you' to children all the time, and there's different types of love. Maybe that was the situation yesterday. I know Yugi can't resist anything small and cute, so it's possible that's what made him say it. But some part of him must have remembered that it was still me…I'm so confused and all this thinking is starting to give me a headache.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as something cold and wet touched his lips. His eyes widened as he gasped and he was met with soggy cereal and milk. When he swallowed, he looked at Yugi, who was leaning against the table with the spoon he just took out of Yami's mouth.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"You have no ceweals, Yami, haf mine."

"But, Yugi this is your breakfast. I'm not all that hungry; I can wait until lunch, really."

"Pwease, Yami. For me?" he pleaded with those big, violet, chibi eyes. Yami couldn't resist. He blushed so furiously he had no choice but to say yes.

"Alright, Yugi, but you have to eat too, ok?"

"OK!"

And so, they took turns eating from Yugi's bowl of cereal, all the while Yami was somewhat lost in thought again.

'He is just as kind and caring as a chibi as he is when he's normal. Of course, that's one of the reasons why I love him so much.'

He stayed quiet as the finished the cereal and Yami took the bowl to the sink to be washed. He was snapped out of his thoughts once again as he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see a bright-eyed Yugi looking up at him, holding a dishtowel.

"I help?"

"Alright, Yugi, you can help."

He picked him up and placed him on the counter next to the sink. As he finished washing the bowl, he gave it to Yugi. He placed the bowl on his lap and started drying it. He looked so cute drying the bowl that Yami failed to realize that he left the water running with the drain plugged. The water ran out the sides of the sink onto the floor and counter, getting both Yami and Yugi wet. Yami jumped at the cold sensation running down the front of his pants and yelled as he turned off the water and unplugged the drain. Then he took Yugi off the counter and onto the floor. When he turned too quickly to grab a mop, he slipped and fell flat on his back, which happened to open a cupboard above him and tip over an open bag of flour, pouring it all over Yami and Yugi.

"Ooooo….we ghosties!" Yugi laughed while trying to look scary, jumping up and down while waving his fingers in the air.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Hikari. Ow…I don't think I can say the feeling is mutual. I'm definitely gonna feel this tomorrow." He said as he sat up and rubbed his back.

This stopped Yugi's actions as he went to comfort his Yami.

"Oh, I sowy Yami." He said as he hugged him around the neck, causing him to blush, which was very obvious due to the flour covering him from head to toe. But what Yami wasn't expecting was for Yugi to reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. That made him turn beet red.

"Feel better, Yami?" he asked, and Yami lost his voice right then and there. Yugi saw the bewildered look on his face and grew concerned.

"Yami, you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He managed to choke out.

"You feel better, Yami?"

"Yes, Hikari, thank you. You always manage to make me feel better no matter what. That's why I love you so much." He blurted out before he realized what he was saying. When he finally did realize what just happened, his blush returned and he automatically went wide-eyed and looked away.

"You love me?" Yugi asked, turning his head in childish confusion.

"Yes, Yugi, with all my heart."

A feeling similar to regret came into Yami's mind.

_'I don't believe it! Why did I say that? He's not going to understand what I just said; what possessed me to just blurt that out? He's going to think it's that kind of family love, not the relationship kind of love. He won't even give it a second thought and say he loves me too, not knowing what he's saying…'_

And true to his prediction, Yugi simply smiled, gave him another kiss on the cheek and said so easily, "I wov you too, Yami."

Yami smiled anyway, brushing away his previous thoughts and picked Yugi up.

"Alright, Yugi, time to clean up." He said as he carried him upstairs to the bathroom. As they walked, Yami was thinking, _'When Yugi is back to normal, and if he remembers what I said, then I'll be able to confess to him properly. I don't think I'll be able to blow this off. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this.'_

What he didn't know was that Yugi would understand exactly what Yami was trying to say…

* * *

Hope you liked it...anyway, you guys know what to do if you want more chapters...later!


	6. Chapter 6

Once they reached the bathroom, Yami set Yugi down on the floor and filled the tub. He took off his clothes and put them in the laundry hamper. Both boys blushed as Yami went to pick him up, but Yami shook it off and placed Yugi in the tub. Yugi forgot all about blushing the moment he got in the tub. He saw all the bubbles and started splashing as Yami washed his hair.

"Yugi," Yami laughed, "don't splash around so much, you're getting me wet."

"But don't you have to get cwean too, Yami?" Yugi asked with his head innocently tilted in confusion.

"Hmm…good point Hikari."

"So? Come in with me." He said so innocently.

"Yugi, I have to get you cleaned up."

"We take turns, you first, den me, ok?"

"I don't know, Yugi…"

"Pwease, Yami? For me?" he said with pleading chibi eyes. There was no way Yami could resist.

"Oh, all right, Hikari." He said with a sigh. He stood up and took off his clothes, making Yugi blush and tossed them into the laundry hamper.

'I'll have to wash these clothes soon. The hamper is starting to fill up.' He thought as he stepped into the tub and continued to wash Yugi.

As he continued to splash around, Yugi came across a small cup floating in front of him. He suddenly got an idea. He picked up the cup, filled it with water, and when Yami was distracted, he tossed the water behind him, splashing Yami in the face, and completely caught him off guard. Yugi saw the shocked look on his face and began giggling hysterically. Now, Yami wasn't one to turn down a challenge, so he grabbed a nearby cup and said,

"Oh, you want to play, do you?" as he hovered over Yugi with a water-filled cup.

"Uh-oh." Yugi said laughing as the water was dumped on his head; and so began the water fight with both boys trying to splash each other. After a while they got tired and decided to call it a draw.

"Ok, I think we're clean enough; although I can't say the same about the bathroom and kitchen." He said as he remembered the mess downstairs and the new one they made in the bathroom. He got out of the tub, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Then he picked Yugi up and set him down on the floor as he grabbed another towel and dried him off. He wrapped his little body in the big fluffy towel and carried him to the bedroom. There he got him dressed and had him waiting in the bedroom while he cleaned up the bathroom. When he walked back into the bedroom to get Yugi, he was met with quite a sight. In the time it took Yami to clean up the bathroom, Yugi had managed to grab their deck off the desk and was now playing with the spread out cards on the floor, holding on to one card and looking out at the rest.

"What are you doing, Yugi?" he said curious.

"Pwaying. Look, I found a pwetty cawd." He said as he showed Yami the card in his hand. Yami took it, and saw that it was the Dark Magician Girl.

He smiled and said, "Yes, it is a pretty card, and she's pretty strong too, just like her master."

"Master?" Yugi said confused.

"Yes, Dark Magician Girl learns her magic from Dark Magician." He looked through the pile of cards and found the one he was looking for. He picked it up and showed it to Yugi, who stared at it in amazement.

"Wow, he must be stwong to be a master."

Yami laughed. "Yes, he is, and he's my most trusted duel monster. He's never let me down."

All Yugi could do was stare at the Dark Magician in amazement. Then, a sudden look of curiosity came upon his face.

"Are they weal?"

Yami looked at him in slight surprise, almost somewhat disappointed.

'He must have forgotten about the duel monster world, and about our soul rooms, since the duel monsters are in there, too.'

"Yes, Yugi, they are real. All you have to do is believe in them, and they'll never let you down."

A look of happiness came across his face and he nodded in agreement. Yami saw that as an opportunity to pick up the cards and head downstairs. He placed the deck back on the desk and turned to face Yugi.

"Alright, Yugi, we've still got that mess downstairs that needs cleaning. Come on, let's go."

"OK." He said and lifted his arms for Yami to carry him to the kitchen.

As they left the bedroom, they failed to notice the deck glowing faintly, along with the sound of a giggle echoing from it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meanwhile in the Duel Monster's World…**

Giggles could be heard throughout the Dark Magician's realm as Dark Magician Girl was looking at her two masters through a magic portal, invisible to both boys. It was so adorable to see her masters like this, getting more comfortable with one another and getting closer to a full confession of feelings. She figured that if they could say 'I love you' to one another as chibis, then they would be strong enough to do it when changed back to normal. That's what made her do this in the first place. What she didn't know was that her other master, the Dark Magician, was aware of everything she did when it came to magic and their masters, since she was still his apprentice. So the moment he realized what she had done, he came almost bursting into her room.

"Master!" she said, startled at the sudden entrance.

"What did you do?" he said worried.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Why on earth is Master Yugi a chibi? And why was Master Yami a chibi yesterday?" he said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"Master, I only did this because they were having trouble confessing to each other."

"Confessing what?" He asked, completely confused.

She looked at him with an incredulous face.

"Master, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he asked, still confused.

"That they love each other! I can't believe you didn't know! Haven't you felt the tension between the two lately when they're close to each other? All the other monsters have been getting annoyed at the sexual tension that some have even placed bets as to how long this tension will last between them before one of them snaps and jumps the other."

The Dark Magician just stood there stunned as to how much was going on in the Duel Monster realm that he wasn't aware of. Then, thinking back, he had noticed some tension between the two masters, but he didn't sense any danger, so he never bothered to look into it.

"Oh…right…that…but that doesn't explain why you put that spell on them."

"Oh, right. Well, like I said; all the other monsters, myself included, are getting annoyed at the tension between them that they just wanted at least one of them to confess, but I realized that they were both too afraid of rejection to come clean. So, I figured they needed to get a little closer to each other, and what better way than to take care of a chibi? They'd always need to be watched, held, taken care of, etc. and they are the most innocent little things. They'd be able to say 'I love you' without any hesitation; perfect practice for the masters to build up a little confidence to confess full force."

"But won't they forget what happened the day they were chibis? That spell in particular makes you forget what happens around you, and it's supposed to last longer. I'm still confused as to how Master Yami was able to change back so quickly."

"Yes, while that may be true, I modified it so that they'd remember what happened to them and that they'd only change back after they heard the words 'I love you' at least once during that time. I figured at the rate they're going, they won't need that many days to gain some confidence. I'll bet that by the end of Master Yugi's spell, they'll be so confident that they'll be making out by nightfall."

Dark Magician looked at her for a moment while thinking of any possible consequences from her little scheme. Not being able to find any, he finally spoke.

"While I don't think you should have done this, I see no harm in letting it continue. I must say though, that I am impressed at how much you've improved in your magic."

"Thank you, Master!" she said with a look of extreme happiness at hearing that.

"But, you must keep an eye on them, just in case something happens, good or bad. We're still responsible for keeping them safe, after all. And call me if you need help." He said as he walked out of her room.

"Yes, Master." She responded as she turned her attention towards the magic portal once again, watching her masters.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys! I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had the time to upload these, let alone come up with more chapters/stories. I'm working on it though! Hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime!

* * *

Once they got downstairs, Yami placed Yugi on the couch.

"Yugi, you stay here while I clean up the mess, ok?"

"Ok." He said in slight reluctance, but brightened up as Yami turned the TV on to some cartoons. It distracted him long enough for Yami to leave the room.

'Ok, that should keep him out of trouble for a bit while I clean up the mess.'

Yami went to the broom closet and grabbed what he needed: a broom and dustpan, a mop, a bucket, and a dishtowel. He started off by cleaning up the sink and counter of the water that spilled over. Thankfully, the water didn't travel too far from the sink. Then, he moved on to the floor and started sweeping up the dry flour into the dustpan, and tossed it into the trash. Then he went on to mop up the mess on the floor where he slipped, until he left no trace of the incident that happened earlier.

When he was finished, and put the supplies away, he walked into the living room to check on Yugi. What he found was nothing short of adorable: the chibi was curled up on the couch, mouth open slightly, breathing softly. Yugi had fallen asleep on the couch while watching cartoons and waiting for Yami to finish. Yami just stared at the little angel, smiling softly. Not wanting to wake him up, he covered him with a blanket and sat on the opposite end of the couch, and started watching some TV. After a while, he too got a little tired and fell asleep. Not long after that, did Yugi start to stir a little. He panicked at first, until he saw Yami at the opposite end of the couch, sleeping soundly. He sat up, grabbed the blanket, crawled to Yami's side, curled up against him, and covered them both with the blanket, falling asleep once again, but not before Yugi muttered,

"I wov you, Yami." This earned him an arm unconsciously wrapped around his waist from Yami, still sleeping soundly, but now with a small smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by their own Duel Monsters. The Dark Magician Girl managed to get her master to watch them with her, as well as bring some of the other monsters, too. Currently, those watching were the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, Kuriboh, Dark Magician of Chaos, and Buster Blader. Many of them had looks of happiness and relief, knowing that it wouldn't be too long until the sexual tension disappears.

"I've got to hand it to you, Mana, I'm impressed. This seems to be one of your better ideas. They look so happy."

"Thank you, Master. But they're not done yet, they still have to confess. Although, at the rate they're going, it won't be long before they spill their guts out. And I'll win the bet!"

"Wait, what bet?"

"Oops…"

"Mana…"

"OK, OK, I told you some of the monsters had placed a bet as to who would snap first, but I said I could probably get them to admit their feelings faster, so they bet to see if I could do it or not."

"Mana, you mean to tell me that you did all this out of a bet?"

"No, not really; I was getting annoyed at the tension too, so I decided to do something about it. I would have done it without the incentive of a bet sooner or later. I just waited to see if the Masters would be able to confess without my help. Seeing as they couldn't, I decided to intervene. At least it's working and they're not getting hurt, right Master?"

The Dark Magician thought about this for a moment. "Well, I suppose so. But what would you get if you win the bet?"

"Well, other than the satisfaction of being right, I get free lunches, and access to any books for a month!"

"You took on this bet just for lunch and books?"

"Hey, free lunch is free lunch, Master. Besides, with access to more books, I can learn new techniques."

"And whose books are you going to have access to?"

"Chaos's books." She said carelessly. Everyone in the room had looks of shock and worry for their future safety. They all turned to Chaos, who stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Chaos, why on earth would you agree to this? You know Mana's not ready for those kinds of spells yet."

"Yes, I know, but when they were making that bet, I had a major migraine from all that tension between the masters. I couldn't think straight so I just agreed. If it makes you feel better, I'll watch over her while she looks through the books."

"Very well, it looks like we can't do anything about it now. Mana just promise me you'll be careful with those books."

"Yes, Master. Now, I think we've talked long enough, let's get back to watching the Masters."

And with that, they continued looking through the portal at their sleeping Masters.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! :)


End file.
